Kawasomething's feelings
by Quesadilla1
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman founds himself walking on a snowy day until he founds the girl that will make him change... SakixHachi fic M for now may or may not change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Kawasomething's feelings.**

 **Before getting started I want to WARN YOU that this is my very first attempt of a fanfic and I know I'm not by any means the best writer in the world, also English is not my main language so you'll have to bear with me, and finally Saki has already feelings for Hachicman. Anyways without further ado let's begin!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Snowy day**

 **Hachiman's POV**

It's a really cold afternoon and it's snowing a lot. I found myself walking, wasting some time and thinking about what to do with my free time.

I got out early of the club due to some unexpected problem with both girls in my club, seriously, what did I do to deserve such bad luck. Oh well since there is nothing much going on might as well tell you, my fellow reader, what happened a while ago.

I was reading peacefully a light novel I got recently, enjoying life for once while drinking some of the tea Yukinoshita made when the peace is suddenly interrupted by a certain airhead…

"Yukinon wanna stay over my place? I told my mom a lot of things about you and she really wants to meet you, I'm pretty sure you are going to get along well!

Knowing that Yukinoshita is weak against Yuigahama's persistency I can already tell that she will accept easily. I'ts always a treat seeing the Ice Queen fall so quickly to Yuigahama, I might as well observe a little bit.

Yukinoshita seems surprised, apparently the petition really caught her off guard as I can see her blushing a bit. "Yuigahama-san… That came out of the blue, you really should think before asking for such a thing… Well I don't have much to do today and there is no requests to the club so I think I'll take up on your offer. That way I can help you in your studies too".

Yuigahama instantly regrets her decision but nothing can be done now. "You really know how to turn things fast Yukinon ahaha…" Yuigahama said before giving an awkward laugh. "It's okay though, just having you I'm sure it will be fu…"

She should've seen this coming, Yuigahama doesn't really think before doi…?

!

Fuck, I was too entranced in my magnificent loner thoughts that I forgot I was completely staring at both of them, I have to think fast before they think I'm a weird… Wait, they already know that I'm a weirdo, oh well.

Yukinoshita looks at me with a steel gaze "Well Hikigaya-kun are you really that interested in our little converstation? Are you enjoying the sight Hikipervert-kun? She ends by adding a little smirk on her face.

"Yukinon that's a bit too much, Im sure Hikki has his reasons to… Wait Hikki! Could it be that? ..."

?

"Do you perhaps want to tag along? She continued while blushing a little…

Well shit.

You know, ever since I started living this comfortable loner life style I've been able to avoid this type of situations, not that I was going to have any in my other life style but you get the general idea. The thought itself was ridiculous, I mean think about it, two girls and one dude on the same room, sleeping in the same futon, naked… Ok maybe I got too carried away there and I'm sure if I stayed there they would make me sleep on the couch so I refuse. I REFUSE.

"No thanks" I responded. Bluntly, quickly, respectfully, every good ly you can think of in that short yet effective answer. Aaaah do I love the sound of that; short and quick, my two new favorite words. Actually they can sound really bad so I take that back.

"Ehh, why not Hikki? Gahama sounded disappointed there, maybe my answer was to blunt? Nah. Yukinoshita looks back at me. "Well Hikigaya-kun, I too want to know the reason. Do you perhaps don't enjoy our company? Yukinoshita quickly responded with a frown "I'm pretty sure you were thinking some perverted stuff don't you Hikiperverted-kun?"

I bet you're enjoying this, don't worry I'll get you back later but at this rate things are going to get really problematic so I call a retreat here.

"N-nothing of the sort, it's just that I have some other plans, yes, in fact I have to leave right about now, so if you excuse me" I quickly grab my things and leave as humanly possible without giving them the time to call for me.

Aaaaand that's pretty much what happened, yes, if you were expecting some sort of romance drama between us well I'm sorry to disappoint you, I truly am.

A few minutes passed and the snowing doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon but I arrive safely at the closest park, the only place for loners like me to relax and think about loners stuff.

I sit on a bench and look up in the sky hoping for something…

Nothing comes out…

Well I don't know what I was expecting, was I perhaps expecting some sort of white angel with Saika's appearance to come to me? That would be sweetness for sure. Enough of daydreaming I'm feeling thirsty so I'll go get some MAXXX coffee from one of the vending machines the park has.

As I go I notice that a girl from my class is picking up something from the vending machine, she is tall and slender, she has blueish long hair tied up in a ponytail, and I've always thought she looked beautiful anywhere you looked… ¿ but that's staying here in my head. In any case I'm sure here name was… uh… Wait what was her name? Kobayashi? No. Kisaragi? Nope. Kawada? I don't think so but I think I got the Kawa part right, I think, Kawasomething it is, yes, that sounds better, until I remember her name that is, yup.

She notices me waiting for her to finish so she quickly grabs her drink and leaves, only nodding her head to me as she goes away, well that's good enough for me, we are two fellow loners and we understand very well how not to make any unnecessary talk, just make it short, yes.

I put some money into the vending machine, I grab my coffee and go to the closest bench, then I notice Kawasomething standing, looking for something with an uncomfortable expression on her face. What is she so troubled for?

Oh… There are no empty benches already, how convenient.

I feel bad for her and I do the unthinkable. "Yo, want to share this bench? Don't worry I don't bite" She turns to me looking confused with a "Are you talking to me?" expression. I then proceed to nod and she comes to sit.

We are two now on this bench, drinking what we got from the vending machine, it's really calm, the way it should be and then she breaks the ice. "So… Hachiman" She says with a huge blush on her face.

…

Did I hear right? Did she just called me by my first name? Was I transported somehow to a parallel world? And if that's the case please make Komachi not my sister and that we are as close as ever… Wait no, I take that back, cute imoutos are the best. I'm not a siscon.

"Hey are you listening? And what's with the creepy smile?" Kawasomething says snapping me out of my thoughts. She is still blushing a bit. "Oh sorry Kaw…" Fuck, I can't remember her name, well I do remember her first name so let's go with that before I get myself killed.

"Saki, what is it?" Crap, I feel myself blushing like a madman. What is with this development? When did I started the Kawasomething route? Not that I was complaining at all, I remember she was really devoted to her family and was really smart, she is also beautiful and I found her blushing face really cute…

Wait snap it out Hachiman, the only one for you is Saika. Ok maybe not.

"I wanted to know what are you doing here so early, you usually take your time to end your club activities." She says.

Well that's true, but it's mostly because lately I get to deal with a certain foxy girl that asks me the impossible to help her.

"I had to leave early, stuff happened in the club but it's nothing really important. Actually I'm surprised you know how late you know I get out of the club." I reply. She jumps in her seat, and now she is blushing a lot again.

 **POV changed to Saki's**

Oh God I was too careless with my words, I can't tell him that I've been waiting in the school gate to see him one more time. What am I even thinking?!

"I-it's nothing, since I've changed my work schedule I get to stay and help at school with some things…"

A lie, and a really big one too, hopefully he believes it. Dammit why do I feel like this for this guy, it's getting really annoying and I'm feeling myself blushing all over the place.

"Oh really? Who are you helping at school?" He says with a curious look on his face.

Excellent, just what I wanted. Now I have to figure a wait out of this conversation.

I got it!

"Just helping Ebina-san but more than helping I'ts much that I have to listen to her love fantasies than anything else." I say rather nervous.

And hopefully he buys it, it's not a complete lie too, I have to deal with her crap on a daily basis and it's getting ridiculous.

He looks at me…

Crap is it me or he is more handsome with each day that passes.

"I can't really help you with that, I try to avoid that girl as much as possible. Mmhm? Is it me or I'm seeing you really red right now, did you catch a fever?" He then places his hand on my forehead

"Wh-what are you doing?!" "Checking your temperature dumbass" he replies with a stern look on her face.

I'm not complaining, his hand feels big yet tender. So he can be this gentle if he wants to huh? Not gonna lie I'm about to explode at any moment from the embarrassment but I want to savor this very moment…

"Saki…" Even though it's only his hand I feel so relaxed… "Hey SAKI!" "mmhmm?" I feel dizzy, did I actually caught something? I feel like sleeping now. Then everything goes black…

I wake up in an unknown bed, I'm in a house… It's really dark and my head hurts like shit. What was I doing before? Oh… I remember, I passed out in the park with that guy. I still can feel his hand in my forehead, and it felt so nice… Wait no, now is not the time to daydream I need to see where am I first. As I prepared to get up a door knocks. "Hey Saki, you awake?" I hear his voice, so he took me to this place… "I'm going to enter, please don't get out of bed." The door opens and the light of the other room fills a little bit of this one, enough to see where I am…

"Uh… Saki, your clothes." He then laves shuts the door really fast. ? What happened?...!

HOW AM I NAKED?! DID THAT PERVERT TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF?! I'M GONNA GET HIM "Knock, knock" I hear the door knocking and I quickly get under the sheets of the bed, hiding my face. "Kawasaki-san it's me Komachi. Can I come in?"

"Sure" This must be the pervert's place, I swear to all that's holy that I'm going to get him... But for some reason I don't feel that bad, if it was any other guy I would have probably kick the hell out of his ass but with him, I don't know what I'm feeling…

"Hey Kawasaki-san I'm sorry for my brother's stupid intrusion but I'm sure he thought you were still in bed. As for your clothes I was the one who took them off, you were sweating a lot so I treated you, it seems that you caught up a fever."

"The snow got really bad and my brother decided to take you in, apparently the whole town is covered in snow for now." So that's what happened, I feel stupid for thinking bad of him now, but more importantly. "I have to get to my place fast I need to check on my brother and sister." My head is killing me, but I have priorities I can't leave them to their luck. "There's no need to Kawasaki-san, my brother made sure to contact your parents so they got in the house in time, he took your phone to contact them so you really should rest."

This guy… "Ugh okay, but one more thing." "Yes what is it Kawasaki-san?" I then take a deep breath "Can you please bring that idiot here? "Sure" She said while giving a really big smile.

I need to at least thank him for all he has been doing, honestly you're making me fall for you even more…

"Knock, knock" I hear some knocking. "Hey Saki, can I go in?" He sounds really nervous. "Yes, come on in please" He really seems really nervous I better calm him down. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you, in fact I want to thank you for everything you've done to me this past hours, without you my family would've panicked out a lot so as a thanks I want you to come closer…"

 **POV changed to Hachiman's**

"Okay? I don't think I deserve that much praise but coming from you that does makes me feel good"

Wait, is this some kind of prank to kill me when I'm close? If I have to die then so be it I accomplished on of my dreams, _too see her naked,_ not to sound like a pervert but being able to see her exposed body was a feast to the eyes.

As I go closer she just lies there without moving, so this is the surprise attack huh? I'll take it any day of the week. I got close enough to the side of the bed and she moves a little bit like a tiger preparing to attack. I don't know where should I get close to but I instinctively go near her face. I then feel something in my lips, it feels soft and smells really good. I realize our noses are touching and her eyes are closed.

I'm kissing Saki.

To be continued…

 **Author's notes: Well there you go, as I stated before this is my very first attempt to write a fanfic or any type of story actually, English is not my main language so I know some parts are off and a little rushed but my heart told me to write this fic. I really like this pairing and I think Saki is a really underrated character so I wanted to give her some love.**

 **Anyways let me know what you think of this and if I should continue or change some things. I'm out.**


	2. Depression and Realization

Kawasomething's feelings

Chapter 0.5: Depression and Realization

 **Before getting into the chapter I would like to point some things. This chapter as you can see it will be a prequel to last one, ALL of it in Saki's POV, so expect some explanation of her behavior and some backstory, also I apologize for the low quality the previous chapter but I have my reasons ok!? XD. Most important of all, this is my very first attempt of a story of any sort, the first chapter was also written at 2.a.m. in the dark of my room being all sleepy using my cellphone with some text editor I found out there so that could one reason of the quality of the chapter. I pretty much sent it without much effort the next morning, almost no editing whatsoever, to top it all I'm having some trouble in my private life but I promise I will end this fic even if it's just me reading it (That would probably be the case). Like I said in the previous chapter, I just HAD the need to write a Saki story at that time, I honestly don't know what got to me lol. Anyways, I did made some effort doing this chapter, and as a reminder…** ** _ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE SO BEAR WITH ME. IF YOU'RE ARE LOOKING TO SUFFER THEN ENJOY._** **Without further ado let's begin!**

A week before current events.

Saki's POV

RIIIING RIIIING*

"Ugh…"

Its 6 a.m., I slowly open my eyes, the annoying sound of the alarm awakes me from my sleep only to be greeted by the darkness of my room.

I'm sweating all over the place and my whole body is aching but my head is what is really killing me. I'm already used to this situation but if you're wondering when it begun I'd say about a week.

"Damm, I'm not getting any better with any of the medicine I took."

I find it increasingly difficult to get up as the days pass and I feel less inclined to continue with this routine.

 **I would like to end it all…**

Well, the reason of why I'm feeling like this is quite simple.

"Work overload".

The situation in my work has gone from bad to worse this last days. And the reason is that many of the employees resigned because they found better opportunities, so I offered to cover their positions.

The extra money I earn for work is not bad, no, actually saying that's not bad it would be stupid, I earn double of my usual pay, but my body is starting to tell me that I need to quit as soon as possible.

 **I deserve it…**

"Well, let's get ready for school."

Looking through the single window of my room I find the typical winter scene, a depressive gray color covering the city. No lights and what it looks like not to be any sign of life out there.

I do not really consider myself a person who gets carried away by many things, but seeing such a sad landscape, my motivation does nothing more than come down to tell the truth.

The weather is not getting any better and with my current condition it would be best if I just resigned from my job.

It really is something I shouldn't do but I'm sure if get really sick and my brother notices he would make me quit anyways.

"Without taking in count those clowns in that weird ass club of Hikigaya's."

I just need to find the right time to do it

Finishing this useless thinking I take a shower, make breakfast to my brother and sister, leaving a note and go to school right away…

"Another "interesting" day huh?"

School ends without much trouble; that if remove fact that I was dragged to Miura's clique again because of Ebina just as classes ended.

Honestly I cannot stand Miura so I restrained myself today to gain any trouble, I have enough problems and she will not be one of them today.

I grab my things and get out of the main building... I really took my time there. I then proceed to see the time.

"!, Fuck I'm already late to work…. Mhhm?"

Fractions of seconds pass and when I look up I realize that someone is running at full speed in my direction.

I get little time to identify who the person is that's coming but it gets obvious once I see his face.

Rotten fish eyes…

"Hikigaya?..."

"HEY, UH, SAKI (?), OPEN THE DOOR, FAST!"

"Eek?!"

I instinctively react, opening the door behind me as fast as I can, Hikigaya then enters running.

¿What the hell is going on?

But without giving me any time to think Hikigaya then stops for a second and says something that leaves me perplexed.

"Thanks Saki, love ya, I'll repay you whenever I can!"

"…huh?"

That's the only thing that comes from my mouth, I was definitely not expecting that.

Hikigaya then resumes his run and I lose sight of him.

I'm so stunned that I completely ignore the next person that enters the building running as well.

"OI HIKIGAYA, DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY SO EASILY MAKING FUN OF MY AGE"

What did all this come to? Does he really have feelings for me?

Nonono, I'm pretty sure he only said it on the heat of the moment but then… Why calling me by my name?

 **I don't deserve such thing as being loved.**

"Damm!"

I'm really late to work, Even though I have planned resigning I cannot slack off now, better get going.

In the way to work I don't stop thinking what happened in the school…

"…Saki.."

"mmhm.."

Every time I hear my name I cannot think of anything but "him".

I've read about this feeling many times but I refuse to believe that's my case.

 **I really don't deserve it…**

"Hey… wasaki…"

Honestly what is this guy thinking, suddenly calling me by my name and all, I'm pretty sure he was just making fun of me.

"Hey Kawasaki you there? There is some tables left that you haven't finished cleaning, the last customers already left."

My boss's voice makes me go back to my senses, seems like I was daydreaming…

"A-ah sure, sorry I kinda spaced out for a little there, I'll take care of everything."

"Don't push yourself kid, I know you've been trying really hard to fill the others roles but I have to remember you're still too young to be going home at this hour. Wait I've read about this in novels, could it possibly be that you were thinking of a boy in your school?"

"W-what? N-no nothing of the sort, it's just that I had this really problematic situation at school and I've been thinking about it since got here."

Ugh, I can feel myself blushing really hard…

"Hahaha, nothing that I should get my nose into I see but Kawasaki, lately I've been seeing you with this really, and if I dare to say, depressive look on your face is there anything else troubling you?"

…

Now would be the perfect time to resign considering the mood, but no, I still have to bear it for a couple of more days.

"No, sorry to bother you sir."

"Mmhm if you say so Kawasaki…"

I can definitely tell he's not convinced but I'm pretty sure it will not go any further than this.

"In that case Kawasaki, I will take care of the rest, it's already late and I very much doubt that a lady like you has good time going home at this hour."

"No, you don't have to worry I offered myself to do this and-"

"I insist, Kawasaki, you've been working your ass off lately and I really appreciate it, but I can't stand watching my employees suffering this way, you can go home."

 **Pathetic.**

"… Ok then, sorry to trouble you… then I'm off."

"Yes, no problem take care Kawasaki."

 **Despicable.**

I cannot even finish my job and of top of that I made my boss do it for me, all because I feel this way.

 **Everything would be better if I was gone…**

Three days later (Four days before current events)

"Uh…!"

I wake up, without hearing sound of any alarm, it's the second day in a row that this happens, and I'm getting used to waking up this early. Honestly I don't know if I should be happy that I don't have to hear such horrible sound but everything remains the same.

I found myself sweating my ass of, the pain I've been dealing with it has only grow stronger.

 **But I will not give up.**

If I want to give my brother and sister a future I have to work my ass of, after all my parents…

I follow the same routine; I take a shower, make breakfast for my family and go to school after that.

Nothing has changed.

 **And never will…**

The same day during school.

There are moments in life that cannot be escaped, they tend to be mostly long and annoying, and sometimes pointless.

What I'm about to experiment is one of those exact moments, only with the difference that I have to deal with them pretty much every day.

"Hey Saki Saki, you seem a little down, is anything wrong?

Wrong? I guess you could say that.

Hina Ebina, one of my classmates, her hobbies include yaoi, a constant shipping of guys around the school and yaoi, also one of them is, apparently, making me suffer. Or at least that's what I think because she tends to initiate a conversation with troublesome topics.

"Mmhm? No, nothing like that.

 **Lies.**

"Is that so? Wait don't tell me Saki Saki…

I have a bad feeling about this…

"IS IT LOVE?!"

Sigh*. Well, I can't say that's not the case. It's no use in denying it honestly.

Lately I've discovered things about myself I did not know I had in me, one of them being of course "love", as for the cause: HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN.

"How the hell do you come to that conclusion?"

I try to evade the situation.

"Saki Saki, that very look on your face is the same as one of a maiden in love."

 **This is pointless.**

"Well, if you do not have anything else to say I better get goin-"

"Not so fast! Saki I've seen you really down these days, and if I can help you with something I will do my outmost best to do so."

So she has also realized something's wrong with me.

"Haaaaah, okay you win. At this point it doesn't even matter honestly, I'll explain."

"So it was love all along eh?"

"Shut up…"

I first explained to her what happened with Hikigaya a few days ago.

It all started the next day of the incident with Hikigaya.

School ended that day without much trouble, again. I grabbed my things and as I was about to leave school I see a scene that stops me instantly.

Hikigaya Hachiman and Yuigahama Yui talking, I cannot really hear anything of what they're saying but they seem to be having a good time because Yuigahama had this really happy expression on her face.

They do really seem to be made for each other when I look at them like this.

This fact made me feel really sad for some reason and I felt really big pain in my chest.

It was nothing like the pain I feel every morning, more than that, it felt really deep and emotional.

That day I had the day off so I searched for an answer to these symptoms on the internet even though I kind of already realized what was I feeling, even then I still had hope that was not the case. But as the obvious answer came I still couldn't believe it, I was dumbfounded that a girl like me could ever feel like this so I took a nap shortly after.

As the days pass I seem to take a habit without taking notice. I'll explain myself.

Whenever school ended I instinctively waited Hikigaya to leave school, just to see him one more time. It almost feels like I had no control of my own body and always tried to talk to him, luckily, and as ironic as this sounds thanks to my bad luck, another person (Yuigahama) came and always took him away.

"Anyways that's how it's been this past 2 days"

God I feel myself blushing like crazy!

"…"

"Ebina? Hello?

"O-oh, sorry Saki Saki it's just that it's been a while since I've heard something as ridiculous as that."

"W-well excuse me if it is not as heartwarming or dramatic as you thought it would be but no one in my life besides my family (brother and sister) has said something like this to me."

Perhaps it's not even love…

 **It's not like I deserve it…**

"So cute!"

"H-huh?"

"Saki Saki, I was only joking about this, we've all fallen in love for the most silly reasons, you have my blessings, don't worry I'll help you out with that!"

"Blessings? Help?"

"Anyway Saki Saki I have to go, don't forget to invite me to the wedding!"

"We-wedding?!"

"Ah and when you have a kid, make sure to I am the first to know!"

"A-ahh…"

And just like that Ebina leaves, just as useless as I thought she would be.

But what did she meant by help?...

 ** _Somewhere around the school…_**

"But… Hikitani right? Ufufufu that's really interesting, without a doubt Saki Saki you have a good eye."

Three days later (One day before current events)

Currently I'm at the mall with Ebina to buy some clothes to "Impress" that guy.

This last few days I've been "trained" by her to, and I quote, "Capture Hachiman's heart."

Ugh. I still find it hard to say his name, even in my mind.

During this time the only thing I've been doing is moving my seat in classroom to be next to Hachiman and fake conversations with Ebina as she "roleplays" Hachiman.

 ** _Flashback_**

"…"

"What's the matter Saki Saki? Let's start right away."

"What the hell are you intending to do with that full size standee of Hach I mean Hikigaya?

"Very bad Saki Saki, I already told you to refer to him as Hachiman right?! And about this, I will use this as a way for you to get used to talking to Hikitani!"

"I refuse. This is ridiculous, and also, there's no way you can imitate that guy, nobody knows what's inside that head of his."

"Ahem… Saki, **_Imitating Hachiman's voice_** , life is a constant waste of time; we go to school, then to college to finally get a job that will makes us corporate slaves and work our asses off for most of our life just to retire, at the end of the day they pay you to do those jobs, only those of great luck find their dream job and actually enjoy doing them, but even amongst those people, they are often brain dead and most likely getting used in some way… AHEM, so how was that Saki Saki?"

"Tch, not bad. But then again, it's not as I have had many conversations with him to know. Even then, you did a really good job in imitating him."

"Well you could say I've had a few opportunities to talk to him "seriously", every now and then."

"That when you rejected him?"

The mood suddenly grows heavy…

"Yes, but this is not the time to talk about that Saki, NOW IS WHEN WE TRAIN YOU TO STEAL THE MANS HEART!"

And just like that she's back…

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Hey Saki Saki, why don't you try these?

We've been in this place for hours trying for what it seems like an endless amount of clothing, from somewhat suggestive clothing…

"Oi, don't you think this is a bit revealing?"

"Yes Saki Saki, but if you want to win a man's heart we have to approach him with full for- UGH"

I throw at her all these clothes in the face.

"Not gonna happen sorry."

To dresses like even my grandma wouldn't dare to wear in the most formal parties.

"You are kidding me right?..."

"Uhh hehehe, Sorry Saki Saki I just wanted to see how it would look on you that's al- UGH"

"Yeah sure, keep making fun of me."

"Oh don't be like that, I was just having a lot of fun doing this, if you want we can take a rest for a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan."

We grew closer…

We proceed to sit on a bench outside the store, you can pretty much see all the people coming in and out of there every minute, there are friends hanging out like us and then there are those…

"Hey honey! Why do you want to drag me here I'm going to get killing gazes if I enter here being a man you know?"

"Oh well if you insist, but maybe you can get to see something nice if you come with me, how does that sound?"

"... Sigh* You don't have to do that, just make it quick okay?"

"Yaaaayy thanks darling, don't worry I'll make sure to reward you tonight."

Ugh, what is with this lovebirds flirting all over the place? Just get a room geez.

But I wonder if I'll get to ever be like that? Happy like those people…

"Saki Saki are you feeling okay?"

"Eh? Yeah sure, it's just that we really took our time doing this, it's already past 7."

"You're right, but doing this once in a while it's fun, don't you think so?"

"I guess you're right, I can't deny I kind of enjoyed trying all those clothes, I've never been really into fashion or something like that so this was a really refreshing experience."

"Sighhh* Even then we couldn't really pick any clothes at the end of the day though, sorry Saki Saki, I wasted your time and of top of that I made you ask free time on your job."

"What are you saying idiot? Even if we didn't get to buy any clothes, like I said, I had fun okay? I think that's all it matters, also… uhmm… I kind of feel ready to talk to H-hachiman tomorrow."

I look at her for a while, maybe it was just me but I swear I could see her in pain for a second when I said that. Then as if nothing happened she had this really big smile on her face.

"Is that so Saki Saki? I'm really happy for you, I do hope you succeed on this…"

As the night comes, the mall is engulfed by the artificial lights.

"You know Saki Saki, I've also been in love once, it actually was just recently, can't say you who it was though, but all I want to say is that there was no one helping me back then, I know I have not the best personality but even though I knew I had no chance I felt really sad when I knew my feelings were not returned, maybe one day we can talk about this thoroughly but right now this is about you and I want you to succeed, I really do Saki Saki, you really are someone I can call a friend."

I can see her eyes glistening…

I'm speechless…

Up until now I don't think I've had someone I can call a friend, and yet, it now feels like I can't do anything without one, I don't think I ever did something to get such a good friend like her and yet… I don't want to lose her now.

"Ebina..."

I hug her tightly

I never knew this side of her, was someone actually that stupid to not fall for her?

All it can be heard is the crying of a friend that held such emotions for some time now, and all I can do is try and comfort her.

"Sniff* Sorry Saki Saki, this was all to supposed to be about you and then I'm stealing here all the spotlight, hehehe"

"Don't worry, we all cry every now and then, you just have to cry your brains out so I can make fun of you the next time."

"Mooooh don't be like that Saki Saki, eheheh"

"fufufu."

So this is happiness huh? I don't think I've never felt like this in a long while. Well, today I made a really good friend and that's more I could ever ask for honestly, as well as a new side to Ebina.

"Wow it's past 8, we really should get going now, I also have to go to my job to compensate a bit."

"You're right Saki Saki, mind if I accompany you to the bus station?"

"Sure, why not?

I get on the bus, not without saying goodbye to Ebina, it's kinda late but I think I can do some work in there.

But I don't think I was prepared to see what would come next…

I get down the bus and begin to walk to the place of my work, I turn the usual without thinking much, pretty much auto-piloting.

Something feels wrong, very wrong.

I can see red and blue lights alternating place on the ground in the distance, is that a police car? And what's with all these people?

I instinctively run to the scene, only to found the place where I work destroyed…

The windows are shattered, some of them are not even in there, the whole place looks like a mess and I can see cops taking some handcuffed guys to the their cars.

"Did you hear? Some guys assaulted this place and wounded very badly the man in charge…

I hear some conversation in the background but I decide to ignore it. All of this seems so surreal I cannot feel a thing.

What the hell was going on? Just a few hours ago I was having a wonderful time with Ebina, everything seems like a lie now.

 **This is what you deserve.**

So this is what is about huh? … How could I think I could ever get away with what I did?

I am bound to always remember what happened. I tried to forget, but it seems impossible, even in my mind I was beginning to forget but it was no use, it would always come back…

I pay a visit to my boss in the hospital shortly after they gave me permission, he was not responding.

Apparently he entered in a coma from a really hard hit on the head he received from one of the raiders. It also seems he was defending a little kid back then when that happened as the mother of the child confessed.

I never got to tell the old man about the resign and how much I really appreciated the fact that he let me work for him even though there were many more qualified applicants.

"Thank you for everything".

With that said I leave the hospital.

Day of the current events

It's currently 3 a.m. when I get to my home all I do is go to my room and throw myself to the bed intending to forget everything temporally in my sleep…

RIIIING RIIIING*

"Ugh…"

For the first time in what it feels like ages I wake up to the sound of my alarm. The pain is not gone, in fact, my head is hurting way more than usual but I decide to ignore it.

Today is the day after all, let's see if all the pointless effort was worth something.

I take a shower, turn on the T.V and eat breakfast with my brother for the first time in weeks.

"Hey onee-chan, what were you doing yesterday that you came like in the morning?"

Was he awake at that time? I can't remember making any noise…

"Working, but don't worry, yesterday was my last day on the job."

"Ooooh, does that mean I'll get to see you in the house more often?"

He says with a really big full of expectation smile, honestly, how can you be so cute sometimes?

"I-I guess so."

We proceed to eat our breakfast in silence…

"Be extremely careful, today a big snow storm may appear in town, take precautions and stay home if you can!"

The weather man once again with the silly predictions, he has been saying the same thing for a while now, trusting this guy means pointless effort so I decide to ignore the "warning".

"Well I'm off, be sure to wake our sister in a while okay? I may be back late today so I'll leave the house in your care. Listen do mom and dad."

"Yeah sure, just leave it to me!"

I leave the house without worries, not knowing that this would be the day that would change my life forever...

 **Author's notes: Well you can call me MR RUSH lol. Sorry can't do my fics without rushing shit apparently, I'll try to fix that in the future. Not much to say about this one, even though it looks a bit Angst it'ts not going to be that way, just hope you like this one better, I'm trying to improve so bear with me okay? If anyone is actually reading this, then I want to thank you for taking your time. Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hachiman x Saki chapter 3

 _Girlfriends and indecent things._

 **Before getting into today's chapter I just want to say thank you for your reviews, positive or negative I will take them all. About this chapter, this follows the events of chapter one, that means this is the official "second chapter" oh and maybe the M rate will be necessary after all… Hope you enjoy.**

 **Hachiman's POV**

"Ugh, I could barely sleep last night."

I woke up pretty early in the morning, feeling really tired. Pretty obvious if you consider yesterday's events.

"Hey Saki…"

No response.

Well better for me, I really don't want to deal with another shameful event. Trust me you don't want to know what happened.

Welp, better get going before tempting the Romcom gods any more but I guess that doesn't matter at this point.

As I get out of bed I feel something pulling me in…

"Sigh*…"

"Idiot"

The girl doesn't sound too happy.

"Yes Saki, you need something?"

"Stay a little longer with me, I don't think it's the big deal after what we did yesterday mr. Boyfriend."

This girl, seriously.

"…Sure."

A little explanation is demanded I guess, to make it really short.

I slept with Saki.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Chu*… Hey Saki"

"mmhm?..." Our lips part, she has this really erotic expression but I can't help but feel something is really off about her.

"I know it's a bit late for this but I demand an explana- NHMMN!"

"Kiss* lick*… Come on Hachiman I'm sure you want more, you've started kissing me back too…" She says with glistening eyes.

Guh! Critical hit, if you talk to me with that voice…

No, something is definitely wrong here. The few seconds I could see her face were more than enough to notice a certain expression of sadness too.

"Saki we need to stop this, you're not being yourself here…"

"Tch... Like you know shit about me…"

Saki then grabs my face with both hands, she looks straight into my eyes with a dizzy expression on her face and proceeds to kiss me again.

"Kiss* You really know nothing about me… Just bear a little bit more okay?

"You're not listening… Kiss*"

"Slurp* Stick your tongue out… lick*"

Ok, abort, abort.

No matter how tempted I am to succumb to the pleasure, this is wrong. This feels like I'm taking advantage of her moment of weakness, no, I'm definitely taking advantage of it. I'm sure this is her way of "paying me". I'll get this over with.

"Eh…? Hachiman?"

I take her confusion and proceed to grab her by the shoulders and stare into her eyes, this time analyzing her face in depth.

"What is it Hachiman?"

She really is beautiful but it is not the time for that now, the more I look at her face the more I realize in what state she is.

She is definitely suffering.

Something has happened to Saki that is making her act this way, not only that but every time she mentions my name it seems she was doing it out of sheer obligation.

Her brother contacted me while Komachi was taking care of her, he told me that Saki apparently quit her job but that days before she had been arriving home at really late hours, even more than usual. The only thing that occurs to me knowing this idiot is that she enslaved to work to earn extra money.

This could be the reason why she collapsed, but even then I do not think she would kiss anyone just for taking care of her for a few moments. If so then why did she do it? .

"Sniff*…"

"I'm no good after all…"

"Eh…?

Without realizing the girl I had grabbed by the shoulders began to cry. Way to go me!

"Saki!"

Without thinking twice I hug her really tightly.

"H-hachiman… Sniff*"

"Shut up."

I have no idea what kind of things she's been going through but the only thing I can think about now is to comfort the girl in my arms.

Not many years ago I went through something similar and my sister of all people was the first to realize. I will follow her example…

"I know you won't tell me what what's really going on, will you?"

"I can't imagine this will make things any easier, but this is all I can do."

"Hachiman, that's…"

"Are you tired?"

"I'm totally fine."

"Are you troubled?"

"If you're this nice to me, I'm gonna fall in love with you. When you… I mean, like that…"

"It's been rough, hasn't it?"

"… Sniff* It was rough… it was so painful, I was so scared, I was so sad… I felt like dying…"

"Uh-huh."

"Sniff* I tried so hard! I was desperate. So desperate to make my family's life happier… It's the truth… I've honestly never tried so hard in my entire life!"

"Yes, I know."

"Because I love my family, I want them to be as happy as one can fucking be… Sniff* because it was so important to me!"

"I was so desperate to make my family proud, I was so scared… I was so scared! I DON'T WANT TO EXPERIENCE ANYTHING LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

She begins to cry in my chest, I let her expel everything she had accumulated.

I'm genially concerned about this girl, she came out of nowhere but this feels right for some reason. It's been a while since I've felt like this for a girl huh?

"Feeling any better?"

"Sniff* Yes, thank you Hachiman" She says giving me a genuine smile.

… She is so beautiful.

"Hachiman?"

"Oh, sorry. That's really good to know Saki."

Wow, it's late. The clock in the room indicates that it is 11:00 p.m. better let her rest, I'm sure she is feeling really exhausted after letting all that out.

"Well I'll let you rest, if you need something just let me know okay Saki?" I pat her in the head and just as I'm going to my room…

"Wait…"

Of course, this happens again.

"Yes?"

"U-uhm, I cn' spp ane tnight"

What?

"Sorry, can you repeat?"

"I-I can't sleep alone tonight!"

Oh, so that's all? Shoulda said it clearly, woman. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to feel lonely.

"Ok don't worry."

"Gasps*" Her eyes suddenly are filled with expectation.

"I'll ask Komachi right away, she must be about to go to bed though but I know she'll understand."

"NO!"

"W-what?!"

"I said no, i-it has to be you…"

"Me?! Why would you evet want a guy, me at that, sleeping right next to you. Even I have my limits you know Saki? You're asking to be touched."

I'm obviously joking. Hopefully she takes the bait and feels disgusted, after all I'm really good at making people hate me.

"I-I wouldn't mind if it was you…"

… Ah I get it, this is one of the classic Rom-com gods traps. The next morning I'll end up dead right?

"Saki… I was joking about that you know?"

"A-ah, YES OF COURSE, Who do you think I am hahaha…"

THEN WHY DO YOU SOUND SO DISAPPOINTED?!

"Haaaah, o-okay Saki. I have no idea what you expect to gain from this but if it's what you want then fine by me."

"S-sure."

We both change into our pajamas in separate rooms of course and proceed to go to bed.

This whole situation is really fucking awkward, we found ourselves trying to sleep, both of us looking at opposite directions,but it's impossible. I turn to her and try to break the ice.

"Sak…"

Before I could even finish saying her name she embraces me in a tight hug and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you for everything Hachiman, maybe all of the school think you're an asshole with no heart but that's not true at all. You're a really kind asshole."

"I'm I supposed to be flattered by that, woman?"

"Hehehe, but it's the truth."

"I'm not complaining, thank you for your words Saki you really are something else."

"Say Hachiman…" She suddenly sounds really serious.

"What do you think about me?…" There's some nervousness in her voice

Crap, this is one of "those" situations right? Where there's never a good answer, I better tell the truth if I want to stay alive until the morning

"Well I think you're an idiot, you say you want to help your family but you're doing nothing more than worrying them, not only that but also got one hell of an attitude, I'll give you this, you're really determined and strong-willed I really value those traits."

"Is that so…" She sounds really disappointed.

"Well that's just the beginning."

"Eh?"

"These last hours I discovered things about you that would never have thought that you had in the first place, you really do love your family above everything else, and I know this will sound counterproductive to what I just said but you're willing to sacrifice yourself for their good. My opinion of you has improved that's for sure and I gotta say… Y-you're really pretty."

"I-is that so…"

The room then is filled with silence, we just stare at each other in the darkness, waiting for someone to make the first move. I guess it's my turn, she did started this and I warned her about this so she will have what she deserves.

I touch her butt.

"Kyaa!"

A cute sound comes from Saki's mouth, hoh that's really unexpected. Wait is she really okay with this?

I take a glance at Saki's face, She looks at me even more passionately than when she was kissing me, the only difference is that I could no longer see sadness in her face, only expectation.

"Saki I don't think I can stop myself from here…"

"It's okay Hachiman, I want to do it with you as well. I love you. Kiss*"

"Kiss* I guess I love you too huh?"

"Hey, what's with that half-assed answer huh?"

"O-oh sorry, I was kind of talking to myself there. It's been a while since I've felt like this for a girl so I found it really strange."

"I-I see…"

"I will say it once again, I love you Saki… uh"

Fuck, I still can't remember her last name. Really fucking good Hachiman!

"Kawasaki. It's Kawasaki, Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Ugh, sorry."

"Seriously, you better remember it this time okay? If we are going to be… you know…"

"A couple?"

"Hmm-hmm" She just nods, how cute.

"Well, shall we start where we left off?"

"S-sure…"

BAM!

"NOT IM MY GUARD!"

A little sister suddenly enters the room, ruins the mood and then leaves just like that. Thank you Komachi for leaving my virginity intact, I will make sure to do the same thing for the rest of your life.

"I guess we don't have her approval." I say while ruffling Saki's hair.

"I guess not…" Again, disappointment is the only thing I can hear.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you "pass"."

"It kinda feels like a mother that doesn't wanna let go her child to another woman huh?" She says laughing.

"Sigh* It sure does, well I guess we should just get to sleep."

"Yawn* Yes, good night Hachiman."

"Good night Saki."

We sleep while facing each other this time, both with smiles on our faces.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

We both just stay in bed staring at the ceiling, this in itself may sound ridiculous but it feels somewhat pleasant.

"Hachiman" She is the first to talk.

"Yes?"

"What do we do now that you know… we are thing."

"I'm gonna be honest, **I don't have a clue**. I never expected to get a girlfriend any time soon you know? For now I suppose we should just tell others about our situation, at least that's what I read from a manga. Either way we both don't know many people so I don't think there's going to be any school drama or stuff like that."

"The school is cancelled for 2 weeks though, the whole town is covered in snow so I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Say Hachiman, are you really fine with a girl like me? You don't have to trouble yourself, I know this is going to get you more trouble at scho- Ouch!* I flick her on her forehead

"Idiot don't think of yourself that way, I already told you that you're amazing didn't I?"

"But..."

Flick*

"Ouch!"

"It's already 9:00. a.m. We should get up now before Komachi wakes up and starts rampaging."

She just nods and we both get out of the bed.

"Want to take a shower?" I ask politely

"W-w-what?! We haven't even done it you perv-ouch!"

"I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO TAKE IT FIRST"

"O-oh, okay sure"

 ** _15 minutes pass_**

It looks like she is going to take her time there, I better clean this room in the meantime.

 ** _30 minutes pass_**

Jesus she really does take her time taking a simple shower…

 ** _An hour pass_**

Is she okay?...

 ** _Hour and a half…_**

Okay, she may be in trouble now. Did she fall maybe?

 _Kyaa!_

SAKI!

I run to the bathroom, the door is somewhat open I take a peek but something stops me…

"Hachiman! Not there!"

…

"You're so wild! Don't stop!"

…

I can pretty much see everything, did she left the door open on purpose or what? I'm not complaining she is my girlfriend after all, it should not be a big deal if I see her a little bit more.

She just continues with her "act". I've only seen this in pornos but I gotta say, the real thing is really different, she also has a great figure, I almost feel blessed.

"I'm coming!"

Hoh let's see this. Don't judge me okay? It's only natural I feel a little curious about my girlfriend's… desires?

"Hachiman!... ah?

"…"

Eye contact.

I guess I opened the door a little bit more than I should…

"E… eeek!? GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" She then throws her clothes to me. Honestly not the best defense against someone peeking on you.

"S…Sorry but man do you have a good body."

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay."

As I close the door I face my imminent doom, Komachi is right there…

"Hey Onii-chan mind explaining what I just witnessed?" She says with a scary smile.

"By all means, yes. But first, look at that!" I try to run to my room but Saki is there waiting for me, not looking pleased…

I got interrogated for a full hour, they both took turns asking really stupid questions like "Who did I love more, my girlfriend or my sister? Or if I had something with both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama" they enjoyed torturing me and they got along just fine, after all of that ended Komachi just said:

"I approve of you Kawasaki-san! Take care of my stupid brother 'kay?" and she left.

"Really… you two are really scary when put together."

"That's what you get for being a pervert…" She is still sulking after all.

"I'm sorry okay? I thought you were in danger, you took your time there after all."

"How much did you see?"

"If you're referring to your body then pretty much everything."

"You really are the worst…"

The rest of the day passes without problems. We're both in my room I'm playing a videogame while Saki's reading a novel I lent to her in my bed.

"Say Saki."

"mmhm?" She seems very concentrated on the book.

"After things get better wanna go on a date?"

"Sure."

Well she took that better than I expected.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about dinner at night, sounds good?"

"O-okay."

That was easy, I must be a pro at this then. It's already really late at night, her brother called her to see if everything was right. After she finishes the call Saki comes to me.

"Ne, can we sleep together again today... Don't get the wrong idea! I just want to cuddle with you, no pervert things okay?!"

"Sure…"

I'm sure this will turn to a routine…

We change to our pajamas and go to bed.

"Good night Saki."

"Yes, good night Hachiman."

I promise I will make you happy.

 **Author notes: Hello again! If you manage to read all of that then thank you for taking your time, I actually did a Re:Zero reference there if you didn't notice. Anyways as I stated before the M rating is necessary after all, hope you don't mind that. Well that's all from me, see you next time!**


End file.
